


Idol

by GraceEliz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, freeform poem, in which Vaderkin cries in public, pain regret self-flagellation all the Quality Vader Redemption Agony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: Once in a cycle of life
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little angst I banged out in about five minutes because the discord requested I live up to my reputation

_The Temple Courtyard, Coruscant_

Once in a cycle of life,  
you meet who will become  
the most extraordinary person  
in the galaxy to you.  
A folk hero.  
A friend. A teacher.  
A brother.

Once in a lifetime  
Your heart beats in time  
Onetwo  
With another;  
Like drums of war  
Or dancer's feet  
Or horse's hooves.

Once a life you meet someone exceptional.  
Anakin reads the inscriptions on the Temple  
Lovedhonouredreveredmissed  
Our friend  
A guide  
Protectors.

And then there's Him.  
Larger than life,  
Decorated in browns  
Beige and yellow and auburn copper  
There's the glint of mischief  
There's the laughter  
The kindness  
Mercy forgiveness honour.

How can he move on?  
He killed Him,  
His own brother,  
He who he loved the most in all the worlds and stars.  
Killed Him  
Betrayed Him. 

The healers tell him,  
You must release emotions  
They tell him,  
Do not deify the dead  
But they do not understand  
He isn't deifying a dead man.  
He was deified long before.

Anakin had his own gods,  
Had the faith in the Force,  
But more than that he had Him.  
If asked who he believed in,  
What god,  
What saviour,  
His answer would be Him.

He leaves only when his broken body falls to the ground,  
But he doesn't leave,  
He is carried by his men  
Who he doesn't deserve.

_"Who is that?"  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
"Old Ben, wow."  
"Was he crying?"  
"Yeah. Why do you think?"  
"Don't you know the stories of SkywalkerandKenobi?"  
"Oh." _


End file.
